Ride my Satomobile!
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) Another short, smutty parody. Because they're fun.


Korra and Asami were sitting in a tree, and they were ever so in love. The birds were singing, and the wind was blowing, like wind generally does.

The older woman turned to the younger woman, brushed her hair behind her head, pursed her cherry cola lips and said, "I love your eyes Korra, they're so… blue."

"And I love yours, they're like meadows filled with green peas in a sea of toxic waste," Korra said, with a smug expression.

"Mmmhh Korra, I love it when you talk dirty to me…"

The actually only very slightly older woman smiled lovingly and adoringly at the marginally younger woman, and leant over to kiss her, before falling off the branch and landing flat on her ass.

"Spirits!" she exclaimed.

"…WHERE?" Korra shouted from above.

Asami rubbed her bruised behind, irritated as shit, but then the water, earth, air and fire bender jumped down and held out her hand.

"Now we're down here, let's sexytime!" Korra said, jiggling her eyebrows.

Asami flipped her hair, and Korra gawped with sexual admiration.

The sultry, industrialist heiress placed her palm against Korra's mighty chest and thrust her into the tree, before setting her crimson kissers to work on the younger, only really slightly shorter, blue-eyed water bender's neck.

She placed her hand above Korra's special place, where she accidentally-on-purpose zapped her.

"Oops, forgot about the glove."

"Do it again!"

Tenzin stared from afar, wondering why there were flashes of lightning glowing under that tree every 5 seconds, and… screaming?

Once she could smell smoke, the insignificantly older, taller, raven haired vixen mechanic thought it best to remove the glove and set her magnificent, ruby lips to work. She did a super slow motion hair flick, causing Korra's clothing to disintegrate, then she knelt down and started to devour Korra's fishy feast.

"Mmmm. Mmm! This sushi is REALLY good Korra, where did you get it from?"

"Take out from tai pans, across the road," Korra said, sitting down to grab a few sushi rolls herself.

When they were nourished, Asami did a backflip and landed on Korra's torso, pushing her to the ground.

"Now it's time for dessert," she growled, then lifted up a tub of ice cream and began to tuck in. "Want some?" she asked, spoon sticking out of her mouth.

The younger woman propped herself up on her forearms and opened her mouth… "Ahhh!"

"Neooowmmm in goes the airplane!" The older woman spoon fed her a chunk of her glorious clotted cream.

When she had finished, Asami discarded the empty tub and set her attentions to Korra's moist chocolate pudding.

"Hey that's mine! Korra shouted, folding her arms"

"mmf! But it's sfo guwd!" Asami said, with her mouth full.

Once she had devoured the chocolatey goodness, she gazed upon the shorter, bronze skinned bender's toned body, and rested her eyes upon her perfect, muscular abs glistening in the light. Asami's lips curled upwards. She stood up suddenly, "Wait here, I have an idea," tossed away the spoon and ran off.

Korra lay back and hummed a few songs to herself, plucked a flower and started to pull it's petals off one by one… _She loves me, I love me, she loves me, I love me. She loves me, I love me. She loves me!_ Korra beamed at the fully plucked flower, happy with her destructive conclusion.

Asami returned with a bucket of soapy water and a backpack full of laundry. "Scrubbin' time!" she shouted, then pushed Korra down and used her perfectly sculpted washboard abs to help scrub away the most stubborn of stains.

Korra sat up, "Aren't you ever going to come nibble my lady bug?" she enquired, pouting and blushing and flexing.

"mmhmm, be right there my little water tribe bender," Asami crawled on top of her on all fours, then set her luminescent red lips, lips that glowed as red as a hundred stop signs, to work their magic against the bender's body.

"Oh, Raava!" Korra moaned.

_"Yes?"_ Raava responded.

"Raaavaaaa…"

_"What the shit Korra I don't need to see this what the actual fuck is wrong with you?"_

"Raaaavaaaraavaaraavaaa" Korra groaned, as Asami continued to tongue-fiddle her violin.

_"I'm done. I'm so done with your shit, Korra,"_ Raava said, leaving the bender's body.

"Wait, come back!" Korra said, pouting characteristically, "I can't bend my elements without you, Raaaavaaa," she purred.

"You're doing it again, Korra" Asami lifted her mouth for a moment.

"Rrrrravaaa, Rrrrraaaav… wait, what?"

"Breathing fire. Into the air."

"C'mon 'Samiiii, it's not like I'm hurting anyone…" Korra blushed, and pouted, and blushed some more whilst pouting, as she pushed Asami's head back into position.

Once her instrument had been tuned, Korra sat up before the now blazing tree and pointed to her shiny flexed bicep, lifting an eyebrow at the sexy vixen heiress non-bender engineer.

Asami gasped, and her clothes fell off.

"Korra," Asami looked dead serious, "I want you to climb into my Satobmobile, pull off the handbrake and stick your keys into my ignition."

"Okay, back in a bit," Korra ran around the corner to start up the car.

Asami slammed her palm into her face.

Korra jumped into the Satomobile and followed her instructions, then quickly headed back.

"Korra?" Mako stopped her in the street, confusion clear in his voice, "Why are you… naked?"

"Asami flipped her hair in slow mo', bro"

"Ahhh," Mako said, nodding serenely, "Well, as you were, citizen!" he said, continuing his patrol.

Korra returned to her lover, grinning widely and flexing _all of the muscles_ at her.

Asami stared for two full minutes with stars and biceps in her eyes, then asked, "Wait, you didn't really go and do that did yo.."

She was interrupted by a loud crash and a scream.

"For _fucks sake_ Korra, it was parked on a hill, you seriously took the handbrake off?"

"You told me to!" the younger, adorable, shorter southern water tribeswoman pouted.

"I was talking about THIS satomobile, HERE!" Asami pointed her finger downwards for emphasis.

"Ohhhh, you wanted me to start _that_ engine?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow, "So, you want me to… shift your gears?"

"Yes, please…" Asami gasped.

"Change your engine oil? "

"Oh, Korra…"

"Tighten your fan belt? "

"You _tease_…"

"Fire your pistons?"

"Mmm…"

"Take you in for a full service and MOT and check your service history? "

"Mmhmmmm..!" Asami groaned and surrendered herself to her womanly desires as Korra placed her hand against her ignition slot.

"Vroom vroom!" Said Korra, as Asami's engine roared.


End file.
